


Craig Week 2019

by Canela_Coffee



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday, Boys Will Be Boys, First Kiss, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Red Racer, Sarcasm, Science, Shipping, Stripe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canela_Coffee/pseuds/Canela_Coffee
Summary: This is for Craig Week 2019Day 1: BirthdayDay 2: ScienceDay 3: StripeDay 4: Friend/ShipDay 5: SarcasmDay 6: Red RacerDay 7: Free Day!





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park
> 
> Craig celebrates with 11th birthday with his family and boyfriend.
> 
> Craig's birthday is Oct. 23
> 
> Enjoy!

Craig’s birthdays were almost always celebrated with his family. It usually involved a small family dinner with his parents, sister, and sometimes his grandma when she could make it to town. There were the presents he would receive and a simple cake to go with it. Nice and boring, just how he liked it. For his eleventh birthday, it isn’t any different, except for one thing. Tweek has been invited to join him and his family. 

His parents had invited him over and it’s a really nice night. They are able to enjoy a nice meal, he receives gifts from his parents and sister, and they have cake. The only thing that concerned Craig this evening, was that Tweek was acting jittery; more so than usual. Sure, he smiled this night and he was polite with the Tucker family as usual, but Craig knew him better. Tweek is nervous about something. 

Once it’s time for his boyfriend to go home, Craig offers to walk him out. However, both boys only walk out onto the front porch because Tweek stops him. Craig decides that now is the best time to voice his concerns.

“Babe, are you okay?” he asks.

Tweek twiddles with his fingers before saying, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Honey, it’s okay if you’re not. You can tell me anything.”

Tweek looks down at his feet before saying, “Present.”

“What?” Craig asks, confused.

“I didn’t give you a present,” he said, shuffling his feet.

“Hey, it’s okay Tweek. You showed up for my birthday and that made me really happy. You don’t have to worry about-”

Tweek slaps both his hands on Craig’s cheeks. Before he can even ask what was going on, Tweek shoves his lips onto Craig’s. It barely lasts for five seconds before Tweek pulls away, and yet it’s the best five seconds of Craig’s life. It feels like lightning struck him. Like a rocket launched into space. Like fireworks are exploding in his head.

It’s over far too quickly and a blushing Tweek shouts, “Happy Birthday Craig!” before running home.

Craig just stands there, not moving an inch, still in shock. Slowly, he touches his lips, still tingling from the sensation of being kissed.

“Best birthday ever,” Craig says smiling.


	2. Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Science
> 
> Craig and his friends test things in the name of science
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

Boys can be a handful, especially when they decided to do stupid things in the name of ‘science.’ Stan and his gang may do stupid and dangerous things on a daily basis, but that didn’t mean that the other boys in South Park weren’t doing anything stupid. Craig and his group were in the process of that, although they would claim it wasn’t stupid. After all, if it’s for science, surely it’s brave and groundbreaking, right?

“Okay! If this cape really gives you that cool flying look, you should totally wear it! You know… for science!” exclaimed Clyde.

Craig rolled his eyes at that remark. The boys were working on their super hero outfits in Token’s room and Craig was debating if he should have a cape or not. He tied the red blanket around his neck in a knot and looked down.

“Aw man, Craig you look great!” said Token, giving him a thumbs up.

Tweek nodded in agreement.

“Y-Yeah Craig,” stuttered Jimmy.

Craig did have to admit, he did look pretty cool, but he still wanted to test it out. He jumped around on Token’ bed and the boys complimented the flowing effect it gave off. Unfortunately, Criaig bounced a little too high and the blanket got caught on Token’s steel bookshelf that his parents installed the previous week. 

The memories of what happened afterwards were a bit hazy. Apparently, all the boys screamed in terror at Craig’s hanging body as he choked, alerting Token’s parents. He was told that Token’s dad quickly saved him, while Token’s mom berated the boys afterwards.

“NO CAPES!” she shouted angrily.

They obeyed without question.

\---

Another time they did something stupid was at the Tweak’s dinner party. All the boys and their parents were invited and the children, once again, had a brilliant idea in the name of science.

“Dude, if someone shits or pisses on plastic wrap, it’ll just stay there,” said Craig as Clyde placed the plastic wrap on the toilet bowl.

“Nu uh man,” Clyde said as he finished. “I bet you if someone took a hot shit on it, it would probably melt. That’s why we have to perform this experiment.”

“One buck says that if one of our dads piss on it, it’ll jump back at them,” said Token.

“I-I bet one of our moms will go to the bath-bath-bath restroom first,” stuttered Jimmy.

“I bet my parents would just think something's wrong with the toilet and not even notice the plastic wrap,” Tweek muttered, used to his parents spaced out nature.

In the end, it turns out that before Mr. Donovan even sat down, he noticed that plastic wrap. The boys were scolded by their mothers for their stupidity ‘in the name of science’ and grounded them for a week.

\---

Currently, they are performing another ‘experiment’ at wood shop.

“Dude, it says ‘wood’ glue. So it only sticks to wood. Not hands,” claims Clyde as they place some on a block of wood.

“It does ma-ma-make sense,” Jimmy stutters.

“Well, if you’re so sure about that, why don’t you stick your hand on it?” says Craig, rolling his eyes.

“Ack! No! C’mon Clyde, don’t do it man,” exclaims Tweek in fear.

Clyde puffs up his chest in bravely and says,

“Maybe I will do it! I’m not afraid!”

Clyde slaps his hand on the piece of wood, covered in the specialty glue and quickly removes it. He smiles triumphantly as he shows that his hand isn’t stuck. The boys clap (with Craig rolling his eyes), but then they stop when Clyde wails. 

Clyde soon realizes that even though the wood didn’t stick, it does sting. He tries to peel it off, but it’s not working. He cries loudly, which alerts Mr. Adler to handle the situation.

“You see what happens when you screw around!” he says as he scrapes the glue with a special adhesive.

Unfortunately, Mr. Adler informs Clyde that the rest of the glue will take a few days to completely come off, but it should no longer sting. This stint lands all five of them in Mr. Mackey’s office.

“Why did you boys even think that was a good idea, mkay?” the counselor asks exasperatedly.

“It was in the name of science,” Craig responds, shrugging.

That answer lands them in detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids can be stupid. （−＿−；）
> 
> Also, I wonder how many of you can guess the cape reference Mrs. Black screams out XD
> 
> Most of these stories have actually happened. The plastic wrap one actually happened when my little brother and his friends wanted to prank the adults. The adults saw it before they sat down and one of the moms was so pissed off that I'm pretty sure her son was grounded when he got home. (￣Д￣；；
> 
> Wood glue does sting a bit because I have accidentally touched it. Thankfully it was only on my finger, but it didn't come completely off. It took about two days for it to disappear. (−＿−；）
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed today's prompt!
> 
> Please comment and share if you can! ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	3. Stripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Stripe
> 
> A story about all the Stripes that Craig has ever owned
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

The first pet I ever received was Stripe #1 when I was five years old. He was my first guinea pig ever and I loved him. My grandma gave him to me as a birthday present, alongside his cage and toys. Everyday after school, I would run straight to my room to play with him. He was the best pet anyone could ever ask for. He played space rangers with me, he knew how to play fetch with his little ball, and he always popcorned when he would see me enter the room. He was my best friend (besides Clyde and the guys) and Ioved him more everyday. 

Which is why it broke my heart when he died. I didn’t want to admit it at the time, but it was partially my fault. We were playing space rangers in my room and I went to the bathroom for only a minute. I should have just put him back in his cage. My mom decided to put my laundry in the room while I was out during that minute. She didn’t see Stripe and she stepped on him, breaking his back and he died on the spot. 

When I came back, I was greeted by the horrified look on my mom’s face and my best friend was dead. I don’t remember when I started crying, but my mom held me in her arms, crying with me as she repeated how sorry she was. I do remember getting angry and I started to hit her chest as I yelled through my tears that it was her fault. That day, I buried my best friend. I didn’t talk to anyone for days and my dad told me it was just a guinea pig and I should just get over it. I flipped him off and got sent to my room after that. 

My mom tried to make it up to me, so she bought Stripe #2 for my sixth birthday. I was still pissed off and hurt, but Stripe #2 eventually wormed his way into my heart. He wasn’t like Stripe #1, but he was mine. I was more careful with him, even when we played. He loved climbing on my toy spaceships when we played space rangers. It wasn’t meant to be either. He was becoming more tired each day when I was eight. Him getting older only made me angrier. I took offense to anything and anyone that was said something bad about him. 

I was stupid enough to let my anger take over, that I actually belived Cartman’s bullshit about Tweek talking smack about Stripe #2. I actually fought Tweek over those lies and we ended up in the hospital. I wanted to go home so badly to my little buddy, but the stupid doctors made me and Tweek spend the night. When I got out, I ran past my angry parents and straight to my room. I thought Stripe was sleeping, but when I picked him up, he was so cold and stiff that I knew what it meant. I wasn’t there for another Stripe’s death; I left him all alone to die. I cried so hard that day and I buried him next to Stripe #1.

I waited a year before buying Stripe #3 with my own money. He loved running around the house when we played Space Rangers. He also loved nibbling on my nose when I was sad. He was there when I was upset over drones spying on my mom. He was there when the town forced me to come out, when I still hadn’t realized or accepted that I was gay yet. Stripe #3 was there with a nibble on the nose to make me feel better. It felt so good and so right to introduce him to Tweek when we started dating.

“What if I drop him? Ack! Oh God, you’ll hate me because I killed him! Gah! Or what if he hates me?”

I just smiled and had Tweek lie on the floor so Stripe could approach him. Just like he always does when I’m upset, he went up and nibbled on Tweek’s nose. Stripe approved of Tweek and Tweek loved him too. I was so happy, but like always, happiness doesn’t last with my Stripes. I came home from school one day and Stripe was not only out of his cage, but also dead next to my pillow on the floor. He died close to my scent. 

He was healthy and not showing any signs of being sick or old. So for him to just die like that, couldn’t have been an accident. I accused my dad of poisoning him because Stripe #3 had pooped in the dining room a few days prior, pissing him off. Dad grounded me for accusing him, but I flipped him off in anger before burying Stripe #3 with the others. I cried again that day and embarrassingly enough, Tweek visited my place and saw me like that. 

He didn’t make fun of me though. He just held me close while I acted like a big baby. I was upset that I had lost another Stripe, but Tweek stayed by my side while I mourned for days. He held my hand, hugged me a lot, and showed me funny videos to cheer me up.

I never expected him to take me to the pet store a month later. He bought Stripe #4 for me and I didn't think I could like Tweek anymore than I already did. Stripe #4 belongs to both me and Tweek and he’s the best guinea pig a boy could ask for. He’s a superhero, pirate, and more of a reason for me and Tweek to mend our relationship after we had broken up during Civil War. 

Stripe #4 is more than just a best friend to me. To me and Tweek, he’s our baby and we love him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pain of losing a beloved pet is never easy. 
> 
> I'm pretty sure that Craig was so upset every time one of his Stripes died.
> 
> But he also loved each one too. (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	4. Friend/Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Friendship and Shipping (Creek)
> 
> Craig and Tweek have only been dating for a few weeks, but he finds out that his friends have a bet on when they will kiss. How will these two react? Misunderstanding and hilarity ensures.
> 
> Sorry if this is a little late, but it's here now :)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not South Park

Craig knows his friends have a bet on him and Tweek. They weren't exactly discreet about observing them, everytime him and Tweek held hands or hugged. Eventually, he did discover what exactly the bet was: When were he and Tweek going to kiss?

It pissed him off not only that they were betting on something private, but also because him and Tweek actually hadn’t kissed yet. They had only been dating for a few weeks, so why should they rush? Eventually, he tells Tweek, who of course freaks out. After Craig calms him down however, he asks him if he wants to get back at the guys. 

He has a plan to mess with them, but of course he told Tweek that they don’t have to do this. They could just tell them to fuck off. Surprisingly, Tweek agrees and today they are going to put their plan into action.

“Hey Tweek,” says Craig as he walks over to him.

“Yeah Craig?” Tweek asks, facing him.

Craig puts one on the lockers, making it look like he trapped Tweek against them. He puts his face super close to Tweek’s and soon, their friends are staring at them intently, as are a lot of girls. Slowly, he inches his face closer to the blonde before saying,

“You have an eyelash on your cheek.”

“Really?” Tweek asks before wiping it off. “Is it gone now?”

“Yup,” Craig says as he moves away.

They can hear Clyde groan in annoyance, but when the two turn to look at him, Token punches Clyde on the arm. Craig has to try really hard not to laugh, so he looks at his phone instead.

_This is going to be fun._

\-----

Lunch rolls around and the boys are excited because it’s Taco Tuesday. Clyde is on his third taco, while Tweek is still trying to finish his second. He turns to look at Craig and notices he has something near his mouth.

“Hey Craig,” he says, scooting closer to him.

“Yeah” he asks.

Tweek gets close to him and touches his cheek. Their friends, as well as Stan’s gang, stare at them anxiously.

“You have lettuce hanging on your lip,” Tweek says as he removes it and eats it.

“Thanks,” Craig responds, turning a little red before going back to his taco.

Nearly everyone at the table groans.

“What?” Tweek asks, pulling a confused face.

“N-N-Nothing,” Jimmy stutters.

\-----  
Recess happens after lunch and it’s snowing. This is perfect weather for a snowball fight, but it soon becomes a snowball war.

All the guys are pelting each other with snowballs aggressively. One of them actually hits Craig pretty hard in the face, that he falls over on his back.

“Craig?” Tweek shouts as he runs over to his fallen boyfriend. “Are you okay?”

Craig groan, but he sits up as he wipes the snow off his face.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says.

Tweek puts his face close to his, looking into his eyes before leaning in a bit more. Craig actually feels his face warm up until he hears,

“You still have some snow on your eyebrows.”

Tweek wipes it off and Craig smiles as he thanks him. From the side, they can practically feel the frustration from their friends.

\-----

“How long do you think until they give it up?” Craig says as they watch Red Racer at his place.

“Give it up? Please, it’s more like how long until Clyde finally spills the beans,” Tweek chuckles.

Both of them laugh at the thought.

“This is going to be so much fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a soft spot for shoujo manga that shows two people in odd positions that ensure comedic misunderstanding.  
(*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))
> 
> So I thought, why not have these two take advantage of misunderstandings?
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	5. Sarcasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Sarcasm
> 
> Craig is sarcastic a lot, so it's hard to tell when he's being serious or not.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

Many people can’t tell when Craig is being serious or sarcastic. His deadpan delivery and his nasally voice make it very hard to tell the difference. One example was:

“Oh yeah. I’d be so happy to spend my weekend with you guys,” Craig would say.

“Aw, c’mon dude. Don’t be rude,” Clyde would respond.

“What? No, I’m happy,” Craig would say, confused.

This miscommunication would happen a lot when Craig was being serious. Although, they couldn’t be blamed, because Craig could be sarcastic most of the time. The only people who would really know when he was being sarcatsic or not, is his family and Tweek. 

It’s common to be sarcastic amongst the Tuckers, because that’s just how they are with each other.

“Oh no. I just love it when you kids leave your toys all over the floor,” his mom would say to him and Tricia if they left a mess in the living room.

Or his sister would say,

“Oh Craig, you’re so sweet for slamming the door on your sister.”

Honestly, it’s just a Tucker thing. Although, Craig has been noticing that his sarcasm has been rubbing off on Tweek.

“Oh no Cartman. I wouldn't dare to think about eating the last brownie and letting you starve.”

“God damn it Tweek! You asshole!” Cartman shouts as Tweek eats the last brownie in front of him.

“He gets it from Craig,” Token says, chuckling.

Craig smiles as holds his boyfriend’s hand before saying,

“I taught him everything I know. And it makes me so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter
> 
> Also, I can really see Tweek learning sarcasm from Craig XD
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	6. Red Racer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Red Racer
> 
> Craig loves his Red Racer merch, but there is one Red Racer merch he would never show anyone.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

It isn’t a secret that Craig loves Red Racer. He has Red Racer themed backpacks, t-shirts, sheets, pajamas, etc. He’s such a fanboy of the show that even Tweek got him a Red Racer phone case. 

He has no shame showing off his Red Racer merch to everyone, but there is one thing he is not willing to share. He bought it completely on whim and he loves it, but not enough to have people see it; he has a Red Racer onesie. 

This onesie is comfey, fits him perfectly, and helps keep him warm on cold nights. Heck, he only ever wears it in his room, never daring to wear it out beyond there. He knows if he does, the judging looks will come from both his parents and Tricia would take pictures. 

Nope. It’s better to only wear it in his room. Today is a perfect day to wear it. It’s the weekend, the weather has become colder, and Tricia is out playing with Karen McCormick. 

His parents won’t bother him either, so he whips it out and puts it on before watching funny videos on his laptop. He should have known that he’d be discovered eventually because the door opens, startling Craig and revealing Tweek. They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Craig throws himself under the covers.

“Craig, what are you-”

“Nothing!” he shouts from under the covers.

“Is that a Red Racer-”

“You saw nothing!”

Craig wants to die as his face burns in embarrassment. Tweek caught him. Tweek caught himin this stupid onsie. He feels the bed dip a bit and he only buries himself deeper into the covers.

“Oh c’mon Craig. You know I saw them,” he hears Tweek say as his boyfriend rubs his back.

“Saw what?” Carig denies.

“Okay, it was a little weird to see you in it-”

Craig groans at that response.

“But I also think you look cute in them.”

Craig peeks at him from under the covers.

“You’re just saying that,” he responds.

“No, you do look cute. Seeing you being a little dorky is cute.”

Craig snorts at that statement.

“Hey, you’re always saying I look cute, even when my hair’s a mess and my buttons are out of order,” Tweek says.

“That’s because it’s true,” Craig responds.

“Well, I think you look cute too and that’s the truth,” Tweek says.

Craig huffs and slowly rises from the covers, blushing. Tweek smiles and kisses his cheek.

“Cute,” Tweek repeats.

“Fine,” he says, rolling his eyes. “But don’t tell anyone about this, especially Tricia.”

“Deal,” Tweek responds as he kisses his cheek again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Craig can be cute when he's embarrassed XD
> 
> Please comment and share if you can ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿


	7. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Free Day- Halloween
> 
> Since today is Halloween, why not write about Craig and those guys going trick or treating!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own South Park

This Halloween, Craig and his friends are going trick or treating together, just like they do every year. All the boys also wanted to surprise each other with their outfits, so they’ve decided to meet at Craig’s house before they start ringing doorbells. 

Clyde comes first, dressed up like a zombie.

“You can never go wrong with a classic,” he says proudly.

Token shows up next, dressed as the Miles Morales Spiderman.

“Hey, everyone always dresses up like the Peter Parker Spiderman and I wanted to do Miles Morales. I still love the movie,” he says as he shows off his costume.

Jimmy arrives next as a ninja.

“I-If anyone thinks of a-attacking, I’ll use my weapons!” he says as he waves one of his crutches in the air.

Craig chuckles. He’s dressed up as an astronaut this year. He wanted to take Stripe as a little alien, but then he realized that he’d have to hold both him and his candy bucket, which is too much. He wanted to hold as much candy as possible tonight.

“Well, all we need is Tweek,” says Clyde. “And then we’ll be ready-”

“Sorry I’m late guys!”

The boys turn towards Tweek’s voice and Craig freezes. Tweek is dressed in a green jumpsuit and an alien mask is bunched up at his forehead.

“Surprise,” he says as he shows off his green outfit.

The guys stare at both him and Craig before they coo at them.

“Aw! An astronaut and an alien,” Token says smirking at Craig’s blushing face.

“I-I always knew your love was ou-out of this world,” snickers Jimmy.

“Dude, did you and Craig plan this?”

“Ah no,” Tweek says bashfully. “I kinda saw your outfit in your closet Craig, and I thought it’d be nice to match.”

“Y-Yeah,” Craig tumbles over his words. “You look good.”

“Aw, t-that’s Craig talk for y-you look c-c-cute,” says Jimmy.

Craig only covers his face in embarrassment and Tweek blushingly smiles.

“Okay, we can talk about how cute and gay they are later,” claps Clyde impatiently. “For now, let’s go out and get some candy!”

The guys laugh and Craig flips them off. Soon, they start walking and Craig holds Tweek’s hand.

“Ready to explore the great unknown?” Craig asks cheesily.

Tweek smiles before pulling his mask down.

“I’d travel the galaxies with you, Spaceman Craig,” Tweek says as they walk over to the first house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap people! ヽ(•̀ω•́ )ゝ✧
> 
> I'm so glad that I was able to participate in Craig Week this year, just like I was able to do Tweek Week.  
☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆
> 
> Thank you so much and I hope to see you guys next year ✿*∗˵╰༼✪ᗜ✪༽╯˵∗*✿

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park


End file.
